choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Hawkins
Emma, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Emma has brown eyes, long blonde hair, and fair skin. She wears a white and black striped V-neck T-shirt in Book 1. In Book 2, she wears a grey hoodie with pink flowers on it. In Book 3, she wears a maroon V-neck shirt and blue shorts. Personality She's very kind and immediately befriends you. She is a bit shy, expressing nervousness to go to Brian's party or make other friends. She is very sensitive and her feelings get hurt easily as shown when she went to the bathroom crying after Brian called her a "loser". Relationships Parents Her parents are divorced and her mother has custody of her. She doesn't get along with her dad as mentioned in Book 2, Chapter 1. Robin A diamond scene in Book 2, Chapter 5, Emma revealed that she have a sister name Robin who is living with their dad. They are not close and don't talk to each other that much. Your Character Emma is one of your character's love interests. You first met her in Chapter 1 by the tiger statue. If you decide to set her up with Luis, she stops being your love interest and becomes only your close friend. In Book 2 Chapter 15, you ask her if you want to be official, however, she'll cut you off and ask you the big question herself. Caleb Emma had a crush on Caleb in Book 1, Chapter 5, but he doesn't feel that way. She is saddened by his reaction, but soon they start talking again, as Caleb made it clear that he still wanted to be friends. Luis Luis has a crush on Emma and Your Character can choose to set them up is he/she is not dating her already. If all succeeds, they will go to Homecoming together. In Book 2, Chapter 4, you can use singing telegrams to set them up. In Book 3, Chapter 8, Luis asked Emma to prom as friends or as a couple and she said yes. Gallery Other Looks Emma Ch1.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Emma Swimwear.png|Swimwear Emma Ch2.png|Full view of swimwear Emma Color guard.png|Color guard uniform Emma Cheerleader.png|Cheerleader uniform Emma Football.png|Football uniform Emma Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Emma Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Emma Ch14.png|Full view of homecoming dress Emma Winter.png|Winter outfit Emma B2C3.png|Full view of winter outfit EmmaSpring.jpeg|Spring outfit EmmaSpringFull.png|Full view of spring outfit Emma Prom.png|Prom Emma Full Prom Pic.png|Full view of Prom dress HSSSquareCover.png|Emma on the cover of Book 1 High School Story, Book 2 promo.png|Emma on the cover of Book 2 Emma promposal.png|Promposal Trivia * She is the first character you meet who was not in the original game. * Before she met Your Character, she had never listened to a Beyoncé song. * Emma is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1 and High School Story, Book 2. * In Book 1, Chapter 14, she makes a reference to The Royal Romance series by stating that she feels "More like that girl who became princess of Cordonia". * Until Book 3, Chapter 3, Emma was the only love interest to have an alternate love interest if your character doesn't pursue her. * Her birthday is August 9th. * She does not have any pets. * In Book 3, Chapter 14, if the Prom theme is superheroes, she will tell Your Character that she loves Scarlet Justice. * If you chose to set her and Luis up, they will be going on a road trip for the summer. Then she will spend time with her dad, something she does not enjoy. * Her Hogwarts House is Hufflepuff. * Her favorite food is fried chicken. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, at Payton's party she and Sakura plays a game on the laptop called "The Limbs", reference to a simulating game called The Sims. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT